


I'm Getting Nuttin' for Christmas

by theatrexbreed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffiness Galore, M/M, Older Derek Hale, Older Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, mentions of lost loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrexbreed/pseuds/theatrexbreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s in for a surprise when Stiles comes home with a box full of Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Getting Nuttin' for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started I just wanted thank my friend JJ and Besieged_Infection for looking over my fic!~<3  
> EDIT 12/8/2015: I reread the story and saw that there was a bunch of tense issues, so I changed it all to past tense, hope that makes reading this smoother!~

It was getting closer to Christmas and Stiles could hardly contain his excitement. Not only was it the most wonderful time of the year, but what made it even more special was that it would be his first Christmas with Derek in their new apartment. Could Stiles help that he was practically vibrating out of his skin with joy? Hell no. He could hardly keep still as he knocked on the door of his childhood home.

His dad opened the door and smiled when he saw it was Stiles.

“Hey there kiddo, glad you could stop by.” The Sheriff brought Stiles in for a hug.

“I haven’t seen you for a while. Work got you busy?” He asked as he showed his son into the house.

“ _Oh my god_! Dad, you have  _no_ idea. College kids are crazy!... Hey don’t give me that look! Just because I was a crazy college kid once does not mean that I was  _that_ crazy. I mean holy crap!” Stiles rambled as he took off his shoes, hung his coat, and sat on the couch.

“You know it wasn’t that long ago that you were a college kid, and hey maybe if you didn’t want to deal with their shenanigans maybe you shouldn’t have become a professor,” The Sheriff teased as he made himself comfortable on the recliner.

“But being a professor is awesome! I just hate when students try to give me excuses like ‘Hey I’m sorry I didn’t do the paper, I had to ship my grandma’s ashes to Atlantis, she always wanted to be with the mermaids,’” Stiles made exaggerated hand gestures and motions as he is explained and all the while his Dad was laughing at him. “Seriously, Dad some guy tried to use that as an excuse, granted werewolves exist, but he also used the excuse ‘My cat peed on it.’ So there’s that.”

“Oh my poor, poor child,” the Sheriff said sarcastically with a mock empathetic look.

“Ha. Ha. Yeah laugh at your child’s struggles.  You’re really embracing the concept of Schedenfreude.” Stiles tried to sound hurt but he couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face.

The Sheriff smiled back. It was moments like this that Stiles missed the most with his father. And thankfully he and his Dad will be having more of those moments soon.

“Now let me get what I asked you to come for in the first place.” The Sheriff said as he got off the recliner and made his way to the hallway closet. Stiles didn’t wait long as his father quickly returned with a decently sized box in his hands.

“What’s in the box?” Stiles asked as his father placed the box on the coffee table.

“Just some Christmas decorations I thought you should have. I thought it would be good for you to start off Christmas in a new place with familiar things.” His father sat next to Stiles and smiled at him warmly.  

Stiles couldn’t hold back the look of surprise that came across his face. It’s not that he didn’t think that his father would do this, but it was surprising all the same. The warmth and love that spread through him made him tear up. He went to take a look inside; many of the decorations reminded him of past Christmases spent with his father, and his Dad even put in some of the things that were his mother’s. The feeling was a bit overwhelming and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a shaky breath.

“Dad… this is great. The apartment is really gonna feel like home now.” Stiles carefully closed the box and practically tackled his Dad with a hug.

The Sheriff hugs him back with as much force.

“I love you, son, and I know your mother would be just as much as proud of you as I am. Probably more so.”  

Stiles couldn’t hold back the half sob half laugh as he hugged his Dad tighter. “I love you too, Dad.”

They pull apart soon after; both having bitter sweet smiles across their faces.

“Now you and Derek are both coming over for Christmas Eve?” His Dad asked with a tone that made his question more a statement.

“Of course! Who else is gonna make sure that you don’t eat too much red meat?” Stiles chuckled as his father ruffled his hair.

Stiles looked at his phone and saw that it was about time for him to get going. “I should be heading off now. Derek’s making dinner. I don’t want to keep him waiting.” He got up from the couch, grabbed his coat, and slipped on his shoes. He went over to pick up the box, and was surprised when it was  heavier than he thought it would be.

“ _Jesus!_ Dad, what did you put in here? Everything?”

The Sheriff chuckled, “Just enough to get you started.”

His Dad helped him get the box into his Jeep, his baby still alive and kicking, and gave his dad a small good-bye hug. He hopped into his Jeep and headed home; eager to show Derek all the Christmas goodies.

~~~~~~

Stiles got to the apartment in record time. Stiles looked at the clock on the dashboard, and fist pumps into the air when he saw that he got there with 10 minutes to spare. He jumped out of the car, and grabbed the box from the passenger’s side. He then hip bumped the door closed. He made his way up the flight of stairs, and before he even had a chance to knock on the door with his foot Derek was already standing in the doorway.

“You’re early.” Derek states as he gives Stiles a look of surprise.

“Oh ye of little faith, I’ll have you know that I am  _fully_ capable of being home on time.” He made his way into the apartment, toeing his shoes off as he went, and then went to place the box on their coffee table.

Derek raised his eyebrows as closed the door. His eyebrows practically screaming ‘really?’

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.” Stiles stripped off his coat, and hung it on the coat rack. He took a whiff of the air and nearly moaned when he smelled something heavenly. He made his way into the kitchen, and took a peek into the oven.

“You made chicken parm!! God you’re a culinary genius!” Stiles took in another whiff and hummed in delight.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Derek chuckled as he followed Stiles into the kitchen. He slipped his arms around the brunet’s waist and nestled his face into the crock of his neck. He breathed Stiles scent in and hums himself. “Welcome home.”

“God, I’m never going to get tired of hearing you say that.” Stiles groaned as he turned around in the werewolf’s’ grasp. He placed his hand on Derek’s chest; he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend tenderly.

Derek kissed back with just as much affection.

They pull back resting their foreheads against each other, while rubbing their noses together.

“So how did your visit with your dad go?” Derek asked as his thumbs mindlessly stroked circles on Stiles hips.  

“It was good.  In fact…” Stiles trailed off as he interlocked their hands and lead him over to the box.

“My father has brought unto us good tidings, and Christmas decorations!” Stiles practically shouted in glee.

Derek eyed the box curiously.  He took in the scent of the box, and his eyes widened in astonishment.

“Stiles, these must have been in your family for years. They have you, and your father’s scent all over them.” Derek said still not totally believing it.

“Yeah, my Dad wanted the apartment to feel like home. He even gave me some of my mom’s old Christmas ornaments…” Stiles explained with a poignant look on his face.

“I think it’s kinda like my Dad’s way of reaffirming his trust in our relationship. I don’t he would have given these to us otherwise.” He squeezed Derek hand, and gave him an adoring smile.

“I’m honored.” Derek added earnestly and squeezed back.

After a minute of them staring at each other adoringly Derek broke eye contact, and said, “Well as much as I would love to start decorating now there is some Chicken Parmesan calling our names.”

Stiles stomach growled in agreement.

~~~~~~

After dinner Stiles and Derek are cuddled up on their sofa digesting their food.

“That was orgasmic, Derek, OR-GAS-MIC!” Stiles enunciated.

Derek chuckled as he played with Stiles hair.

Stiles hummed in contentment; loving the feeling of Derek’s fingers lightly tugging his hair. His eyes drift over to the box of decorations, and he decided it’s about time to thoroughly look through it.  

“Ok big guy, what do you say about taking a look at the decorations? Maybe even do a little decorating?” Stiles raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

Derek gave one last tug on the brunet’s hair and nodded in agreement.

Stiles let out a shout of glee, quickly sat up and pulled the coffee table a little closer to the couch. Derek snorted out a laugh as he straightened himself.

They opened the box together and they both started to pull things out of the box; Derek occasionally asking Stiles what each thing was. Stiles would usually reply and go onto to tell a story relating to said object. Derek’s heart swelled at the feeling off learning more and more about the man he loved. In turn Derek would share stories about him and his family. In this moment Derek did not feel the heartache he usually felt when he talked of his family, only joy. Which in turn filled his heart with even more love for Stiles.

Eventually Derek pulls out a stuffed squirrel with a Santa hat and an acorn.

“What’s this?” Derek chuckled as he gives Stiles a look of amusement.

Stiles looked and his eyes lit up. “ _Oh my god_! I remember this little guy! I used to play with him all the time during Christmas! I wondered what happened to him! He just disappeared one year.” Stiles grabbed the toy and looked it up and down.

It was a little worn and his hat was not as red as it used to be but it still looked presentable enough.

“I wonder if he still sings that song…” The answer to Stiles question was soon answered as a jingle started play when he pressed the squirrels paw. Then the squirrel started singing.

_“I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas!_

_Mommy and Daddy are mad._

_I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas!_

_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad!”_

Derek could hardly contain his laughter. He literally fell over on the couch; his whole body shaking with it.

“What?! What’s so funny?” Stiles asked surprised at Derek’s reaction.

When Derek laughter died down he said, “I can see where your naughtiness stemmed from.”

Stiles mock gasped, “Derek, you wound me! I tried my best, but alas the naughty life called to me.”

Derek shoved Stiles’ shoulder playfully and Stiles let out a breathy laugh as he shoved back.

~~~~~~

“Stiles…” Derek said slowly as he tried to reign in his frustration as he was putting up some of the ribbons that were in the box around the window.

Stiles looked up from where he is sitting on the couch with the squirrel listening to the song for what seemed like the 100th time. “Yes, Derek?” Stiles feigned innocence as he pressed the squirrels paw again.

“I think I know why that squirrel went missing.” He jumped down from the chair and went  to stand in front of Stiles. He crossed his arms and glared at Stiles.

“Oh come on, Derek! It’s cute! And it reminds me of my childhood! Let me be a kid for one night!” Stiles pouted trying to win Derek over with his own puppy eyes.

Derek was not fazed in the slightest.

“Stiles, let me put it this way. If you don’t stop playing that song you’re gettin nothin for Christmas.”

“ _You wouldn’t_!” Stiles gasped.

He smirked. “I would.” Derek raised his eyebrow in challenge.

Stiles looked up at Derek, then looked down at the squirrel. The internal conflict clear on his face. After what felt like forever Stiles finally made his decision.

“Fine…” He set the squirrel down on the table and crossed his arms as he puffed out his cheeks.

Derek smiled and then he took a seat next to Stiles. He pressed his leg up against the other and placed his hand on Stiles’ thigh. Derek leaned  into Stiles ear and whispered, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t be naughty.”

Derek leaned his head down to breathe in Stiles scent. He ran his nose along Stiles neck and jaw, and started to nip and bite along the way.

Stiles let out a breathy sigh as Derek marked him; his arms slowly uncrossing.

As Derek was nipping along Stiles neck he said, “Can you be naughty for me?” He took the younger man’s earlobe in his teeth and slowly tugged on it.

“Fuck yeah, Hell fucking yes.” Stiles breathed out as he grabbed Derek’s face and smashed their lips together for a filthy kiss.

He broke off the kiss and grabbed Derek’s hand, and led him to the bedroom where they did naughty, naughty things to each other. All. Night. Long.

~~~~~~

_Happy Holidays!~_

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to mind because one year my mother got the squirrel mentioned in the story. She thought it was cute and funny, and I did too. Then Christmas Eve comes around and my mom's side of the family comes over and my cousin Sean, who was about 5-6 at the time, found the squirrel and loved it. He loved it so much that he kept playing the damn song repeatedly. IT DROVE ME CRAZY! So while thinking of stories for 12 days of Sterek this came to me!~ So I hope you enjoy!~ And have a happy holiday!~


End file.
